


L'univers n'accorde pas toujours nos souhaits

by Doupi



Series: L'univers n'aime pas toujours les fins heureuses [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, F/F, Romance, Sentiments, angoisse, aveu, seconde chance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doupi/pseuds/Doupi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Que se passerait-il si Quinn avouait malgré tout ses sentiments à Rachel ? Cette dernière arrêterait-elle son mariage pour autant ? Laisserait-elle tout tomber pour être avec la bonne personne ? Et si l'univers ne lui accordait pas une seconde chance ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'univers n'accorde pas toujours nos souhaits

**Author's Note:**

> Ne se termine pas bien, contrairement à la majorité de mon travail.

Elle doit être dans la salle prévue pour la mariée à cet instant. Plus le temps passe et plus je semble devenir morose, elle doit surement s’extasier sur le fait qu’elle sera mariée dans vingt minutes à Finn. Finnabruti pensé-je en mon sein. Je jette un coup d’œil sur l’horloge et remarque qu’il ne me reste que quinze minutes. Je me souviens de ma conversation avec Santana plus tôt dans la semaine.

  
Quinn était assise en haut des gradins, loin très loin du monde foutu dans lequel elle vit. Rachel vient d’annoncer à l’ensemble du Glee Club qu’elle va se marier avec Finn et pas dans deux ans ou dans trois, non samedi prochain. Samedi. Le temps de Quinn vient d’avoir sa date d’expiration avancée. Que peut-elle faire maintenant ? Rachel ne la voit que comme sa meilleure amie, elle aurait pu s’en contenter jusqu’à ce que cet idiot de Finn vienne avec ce stupide plan. Depuis, la petite brune ne parle plus que de ça. Fini Broadway, fini son envie d’être la meilleure. Tout n’est plus que fumée maintenant.

  
Quinn rit jaune quand elle pense à leur dernière discussion, au fait que Rachel est convaincue qu’ils vont vivre heureux à New York quand tout ce que Quinn voulait faire c’était hurler qu’elle fait le mauvais choix. Que ce n’est pas lui qu’elle doit choisir. Mais elle s’est tue, elle n’est pas assez forte pour ça. Elle sait qu’elle ne peut supporter une confirmation du rejet de Rachel. Une silhouette noire commence à monter les degrés pour la rejoindre alors elle essuie rapidement les quelques larmes qui ont fait leur route sur sa joue. 

« Hey Q. Envie de prendre un peu le soleil ? » demande Santana en s’affalant sur le siège à côté d’elle. « Envie d’être seule, » casse-t-elle d’un ton sans équivoque mais l’autre se contente de sourire plus. 

« Donc, Berry va se marier, hein. » commence la latina. « C’est comme regarder un écureuil se faire bouffer par un tyrannosaure. Ca va être si amusant. » Elle enfonce son coude dans les côtes de son amie à côté, essayant de la dérider. Mais le regard de Quinn reste vague et son expression figée. Santana décide de continuer à pousser.  
« Imagine la scène : Berry tout en blanc et l’homme de Neandertal, incapable de dire oui au bon moment. Ou mieux, quelqu’un arrête ce mariage, » termine-t-elle tout à fait sérieusement. Les yeux verts s’élargissent à cette mention. Elle détourne la tête pour ne pas que Santana le repère mais c’est trop tard car la latina a été en attente d’un tel signe. 

« Combien de temps Q. ? » pose-t-elle doucement, comme si elle avait peur que Quinn ne se ferme complètement maintenant. « Tu te souviens de notre essai chez les Cheerios ? » finit par murmurer la blonde sans regarder son amie. Santana hoche la tête, bien sûr qu’elle se souvient du meilleur jour de sa vie quand elle et B. ont été prises dans l’équipe et qu’elle s’est promis de toujours faire attention à sa petite amie. 

Elle se souvient qu’après les essais, elles ont été commander le premier slushie. Le premier d’une longue série pour Berry. Ses yeux s’agrandissent quand la réalisation arrive. Elle halète au choc. Pendant tout ce temps ? Comment la blonde n’est-elle pas devenue folle ? Cela jette un éclairage nouveau sur toute la dynamique Berry/Fabray.  
« Je l’avais croisée avant dans les couloirs, portant cette mini-jupe et ce pull ridicule. Je n’étais pas prête pour les sentiments qu’elle m’a faits ressentir, » sa voix se bloque mais Santana peut assez bien reconstituer pour elle. « Donc tu t’es arrangée pour la descendre, la rendre moins désirable. » Quinn hoche la tête en accord. 

« Et la tentative d’être amies ? » finit par poser Santana après un silence de plusieurs minutes. « Envie de se rapprocher d’elle. Je l’ai perdue maintenant, San. Elle va … » Les mots ne passent pas sa gorge qu’elle commence à pleurer silencieusement, faisant regretter la latina de ne pas avoir pris sa petite amie avec. Brittany gère tellement mieux les larmes qu’elle. Finalement, Quinn finit par se calmer seule. Ses yeux rouges errent sur le terrain devant elle, perdus dans leur propre monde. 

« Peut-être qu’elle ne sait pas qu’elle a une autre option ? » suggère la latina après quelques minutes de réflexion. La tête de Quinn fouette si vite dans sa direction que Santana pense qu’elle a dû se craquer une vertèbre ou l’autre. 

L’espoir que j’ai ressenti à cette seconde s’est vite évanoui quelques temps plus tard. Je pensais que je ne pourrai jamais avouer à Rachel que je l’aimais. Je ne pensais pas que je pourrai former les mots et encore moins les prononcer. Un nouveau souvenir agresse mes sens, me tirant quelques larmes.  
Elles sont seules toutes les deux au fond de ce magasin. Rachel parade devant le miroir dans une robe de mariée simple, trop simple pense Quinn quand elle la voit. Rachel mérite le meilleur et ne devrait pas se contenter de ceci. Elle mérite un mariage à Central Park, entourée de paparazzis qui se battrait pour connaitre le nom de celui qui a fait sa robe.  
Mais tout ceci semble bien loin maintenant. Ce n’est que le fantasme que nourrit la blonde devant les faits. Elle ne pourra pas empêcher ce mariage alors il ne lui reste qu’une chose à faire. 

« Rach ? Je ne peux pas faire ça. » Elle se détourne de la petite brune et de ses yeux larmoyants. « J’ai quelque chose à te dire. » Mais avant qu’elle ne puisse continuer, elle se fait couper la parole et ne peut dire ce qu’elle souhaite. Ravalant les mots, elle se concentre pour ne rien perdre et tenir sa colère en échec.

« Quinn, je peux comprendre que tu ne sois pas encore au-dessus de Finn, c’est un gars incroyable et je sais que tu préfèrerais être à ma place mais il est temps que tu fasses face à la réalité. Finn est avec moi, maintenant et je suis ton amie, tu dois me supporter dans cette épreuve. Je n’y arriverai pas sans toi, » supplie gentiment Rachel.

« Je ne vais pas te regarder ruiner ta vie avec Finn Hudson, » hurle Quinn en faisant face à nouveau. La bouche de la diva s’ouvre, incapable de former des mots. Mais la blonde n’est pas réduite au silence, maintenant qu’elle a commencé, elle veut terminer. « Je n’ai pas à te supporter dans cette épreuve. On ne devrait pas avoir à te supporter et ça ne devrait pas être une épreuve. Ca devrait être le plus beau jour de ta vie et … »   

« Tu n’as pas le droit de critiquer. Tu n’en as pas le droit. Je veux me marier, je veux me marier avec lui. C’est le seul … » s’écrie Rachel à son tour lui coupant proprement la parole mais elle ne peut vocaliser parfaitement ses pensées car tout ce qu’elle retient, c’est que Quinn ne sera pas là, Quinn ne veut pas être là pour elle.

« C’est le seul ? » Quinn se rend compte que Santana a sans doute raison, Rachel croit qu’elle n’a plus personne. « Et s’il n’était pas le seul ? Je connais quelqu’un qui t’aime, quelqu’un qui te traiterait comme tu le mérites. »

Rachel se détourne à nouveau, elle laisse échapper un petit rire triste quand elle s’observe dans la glace. « Il n’y a personne d’autre, Quinn. Et il ne me traite pas si mal que ça. » Cette fois, c’est la blonde qui se moque et commente d’une voix ferme sans jamais laisser tomber son regard qu’elle fixe sur la réflexion du miroir.

« Je connais quelqu’un qui se rappellera toujours que tu es végétalienne. Quelqu’un qui sait te cuisiner autre chose que de la viande préparée par sa mère. Une personne qui t’offrira pour Noël autre chose qu’un cochon à engraisser. » Le regard de Quinn se fait nostalgique lorsque Rachel se détourne du miroir, buvant ses paroles. 

« Je connais quelqu’un qui prévoit de t’emmener ailleurs qu’à Breadstick où tu ne peux manger que cette salade insipide. Quelqu’un qui ne te demandera jamais de renoncer à un solo ou une compétition ou une audition parce qu’ils ont peur pour leur réputation et qui te supportera peu importe leur résultat. Une personne qui est prête à te balayer de tes pieds chaque jour qui passe et à te rappeler à chaque seconde à quel point tu es magnifique. Je connais quelqu’un qui … »

« Cette personne n’existe pas, Quinn. Finn, Finn c’est ma sécurité. Il viendra avec moi à New York et me soutiendra, » tranche Rachel fermement. Elle ne veut pas se laisser aller à l’espoir. L’espoir de quoi de toute façon ? Elle va se marier avec son prince charmant et personne n’arrêtera ça. Elle se tourne à nouveau vers son miroir, cherchant des défauts dans sa robe. 

« Pourquoi ne le vois-tu pas, Rach ? » Rachel est confuse par cette question et observe les caractéristiques du visage en face d’elle. Quinn a l’air dévastée. Rien dans la conversation ne devrait la mettre dans cet état, raisonne la brune un peu mal à l’aise. Une idée chatouille un coin de ses pensées mais elle la rejette vite.

« Je ne vois pas très bien de quoi tu parles, Quinn. Mais si l’on pouvait en revenir au sujet principal, que penses-tu de cette robe ? » Elle tourne et virevolte pour bien montrer l’ensemble mais quand elle se fige, c’est parce qu’elle n’est pas sûre qu’elle n’a pas imaginé ce que Quinn vient de dire. 

« Pardon ? » demande-t-elle, sa voix reflétant son insécurité. Ses yeux semblent prier la blonde de ne pas répéter, de la laisser croire que ceci n’est que son imagination qui travaille. Mais Quinn n’en peut plus, elle ne peut pas garder ceci à l’intérieur d’elle. Maintenant que c’est sorti une fois, elle peut le dire encore et encore. 

« Je t’aime, Rach. » Sa voix gagne en assurance au fur et à mesure que les mots coulent hors de sa bouche. « Je t’aime et pas juste comme une amie mais bien plus que ça. Si tu me laissais la possibilité, je te montrerai chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute à quel point tu comptes pour moi. Je te montrerai ce que c’est d’aimer une personne. » Rachel est stupéfaite. Elle ne peut, une nouvelle fois, pas articulé un mot. 

Seule Quinn a la capacité de lui couper la parole. Seule Quinn semble déclencher des palpitations dans son cœur. Seule Quinn arrive à la faire sourire lorsque que tout semble noir. Seule Quinn suit ses conseils et la toujours soutenue depuis qu’elles sont devenues amies. 

Quinn qui est une amie mais qui l’aime plus qu’elle ne devrait. Quinn qui promet de la balayer de ses pieds à chaque seconde qui passe. Quinn qui veut la rendre heureuse. Quinn qui est là aujourd’hui avec elle quand personne d’autre n’a voulu l’accompagner. Quinn qui est toujours à ses côtés. 

Rachel ne dit rien. Elle se tourne à nouveau vers le miroir. Elle ne sait pas quoi faire et elle ne s’attend surement pas à l’ultimatum qui vient ensuite.  
« Je ne peux pas faire ça, Rachel. Je vais rendre cette robe et te laisser faire ton choix. Je ne serai pas au mariage, tu as bien assez de personnes pour te soutenir dans cette décision stupide. J’espère que tu écouteras ton cœur et sache que je ne cesserai jamais de t’aimer. Je vais attendre mais j’espère que tu comprendras que je ne peux être présente pour toi quand tu te maries avec lui et que je souhaiterai être à sa place. » Avec ces derniers mots, Quinn se retourne et quitte le magasin, laissant librement les larmes coulées. Elle sait qu’une personne va la rattraper alors elle se dirige vers la maison de Santana. 

Mais maintenant à quinze … quatorze minutes de la fin, je sais que je n’ai pas le choix.  « Je ne peux pas faire ça, » m’avoué-je dans le silence de ma voiture. Attrapant mon téléphone, je compose un rapide sms. 

Je suis en chemin. Attends-moi, je veux être ta demoiselle d’honneur.

Je sais que Rachel le reçoit quand j’entends le bip caractéristique d’une réponse mais je me concentre sur la route.  Je me dépêche, certaine de pouvoir faire les quelques kilomètres en moins de quelques minutes. La route est dégagée et je me laisse aller jusqu’à rouler plus vite que je ne le fais d’ordinaire. Rachel ne m’en voudra pas.  
Le ciel est bleu et je vois des oiseaux picorer dans les champs. Elle se marie aujourd’hui avec la mauvaise personne mais c’est comme si l’univers n’avait pas reçu le message. Il ne fait pas gris et triste. Il ne pleut pas comme c’est le cas au fond de mon cœur. Non, la vie semble belle alors que la mienne est peu à peu détruite en petits morceaux.  
Un deuxième bip tranche le silence. Puis un troisième. Défiant toute prudence, je lis rapidement les sms. Rachel qui me demande où je suis. Santana qui s’inquiète. Je compose un rapide sms pour Rachel. 

La dernière chose dont je me souviens, c’est de frapper la touche d’envoi. Ensuite, la douleur est si forte que les ténèbres envahissent ma vision. Peut-être que l’univers a eu le message finalement. 

La prochaine chose dont je suis consciente, c’est des silhouettes qui s’agitent autour de moi. Je me laisse à nouveau tirer vers l’obscurité. Tout y est plus calme. Peut-être que l’univers m’a envoyé un signe finalement. 

Lorsqu’elle ouvre les yeux, elle voit d’abord la lumière tamisée et les centaines de fleurs en papier qui couvrent chaque centimètre de la salle. Elle repère Santana et Brittany endormies sur le fauteuil. Mais celle dont elle ne peut détacher les yeux est assise dans sa robe de mariée sur la chaise à côté d’elle. Lorsque le contact se fait, elle se décide à poser la seule question qui a de l’importance à ses yeux. 

« Berry ? » demande Quinn encore endormie par l’anesthésie de sa dernière opération. Sa voix est un peu rauque et Rachel l’a fait boire légèrement pour apaiser la brûlure.  
« Hudson, » corrige gentiment Rachel en souriant timidement après avoir reposé le verre en sécurité sur la table de nuit.  
« Sors, » gronde la blonde de cette voix glacée, sans sentiments. Les yeux de Rachel s’ouvrent en état de choc. « Quinn, je … » Mais Quinn se tourne du côté opposé et redit plus fort encore, « Dehors. » 

Rachel rend les armes quand elle voit que l’autre ne supporte même plus de la regarder. « Je reviendrai te voir plus tard. Repose-toi bien. » Elle s’éloigne vers la sortie et fait une pause dans l’encadrement quand elle entend la blonde rappeler son nom. Pleine d’espoir, elle se tourne vers son amie qui, le visage lisse ajoute,  
« Ne te donnes pas cette peine. Je serai très bien sans toi, » avant de se tourner à nouveau vers la fenêtre et de montrer son dos à la brune. Rachel sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux et s’enfuit, incapable de supporter ce rejet.

Quinn se laisse enlacer par Santana et Brittany qui ont assisté à toute l’interaction et lui chuchotent que cela va aller. Mais la blonde sait mieux l’univers que ça, celui-ci lui a envoyé un message clair.  
Elle n’a plus qu’à se résoudre à refaire sa vie et peut-être qu’un jour, elle pourra surmonter son amour pour la petite diva qui vient d’emporter son cœur. 

**Author's Note:**

> Une suite existe. Elle arrive bientôt.


End file.
